elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Composure, Speed, and Precision
Summary Composure, Speed, And Precision is an unmarked quest that is located at Angi's Camp. After talking with Angi she will offer to train you with the bow for free. The training takes place near her house where there are three nearer targets and a farther one. Angi will give you practice arrows to use on the targets, but some more can be found by her shack. The rules for training are: use practice arrows and remain within the boundaries of the practice field. The training consists of four rounds. Completing all four rounds so gives you a total of six skill points in Archery. Also, after completing the fourth round, talk with Angi and she will reward you with her bow, Angi's Bow. Walkthrough First round The first round is based on composure: you have to shoot the 3 nearest targets without limit of time. For every target you hit will earn you 1 skill point in Archery for a total of 3 (3 targets). Second round Once the first round has been completed, talk to Angi to begin the second round. This round is based on speed: you have to shoot the same 3 targets of the first round but in 8 seconds. Angi will give you the start after a countdown. Completing this round gives you 1 skill point in archery. Third round It is based on precision: you have to hit the target way in the back. No time limit. It may be difficult to see the target due to the surrounding foliage. If in doubt you are free to walk over to the target at any time during the round. One may also use the Magelight spell to mark the target so it is able to been seen better. Best if done at night. If you are unable to see the target from inside the boundaries, you may have to adjust your object fade. Go to Menu >> Settings >> Display >> Object Fade, and set it all the way to the right. Completing this round gives you 1 skill point in archery. Fourth round This round is based on all of the three previous skill: composure, speed and precision. You have to hit all the 4 targets in 10 seconds. Completing the round gives you 1 skill point in archery. (Note: By using Dragon Shout 'Slow Time', can make it a lot easier, by giving you more time to aim) After completing the fourth round, talk with Angi and she will reward you with her bow, Angi's Bow. Notes Unlike normal skill trainers, the levels you can gain with Angi are not capped at a particular skill level, such as Master Trainers who will only train up to level 90. This makes it possible to train Archery to the maximum level of 100 - if starting from Level 94. In summary, for players who seek to maximize Archery as fast as possible, this training is best left until they reach Level 94 as the subsequent levels would take much longer to train if done so in normal combat. Category:Skyrim: Quests